Today, mobile computer systems have incorporated more features that were once only available on desktop personal computers. A docking station with a network interface card used in conjunction with a mobile computer system allows a user to access services usually only available to a desktop computer system, and in doing so, resemble a desktop computer.
Presently, in order to dock (connect) and undock (disconnect) a computer system from a docking station coupled to a network, the user must close all network related applications, one by one. The user then logs off the network. At that time, the user may undock the mobile computer from the docking station. When the system is docked again (e.g., the user connects the docking station to the computer system), a log-on sequence has to be executed by the user. If the user desires to edit files that were being edited prior to undocking of the mobile computer system, then the corresponding application(s) and file(s) have to be reopened. This is the only method of returning to the previous state of the network. To maintain mobility of a computer system, it is desirable that once a user has logged onto a network, that he or she be free to remove the mobile computer system from the docking station, return back to the docking station and return to the state the system was in immediately prior to removal.
When a user disconnects the mobile computer from the docking station without following these steps, the system may crash or hang up when a network resource disappears. Today, applications do not have any inherent knowledge of the dynamic nature of the network or that the network has to be controlled by other means when network resources appear or disappear (if the appearance and disappearance of network resources are to occur dynamically).
Developments in the networking operating system allow a user to disconnect from the network without having to log out and thereafter log on. Currently there is a network that is capable providing a virtual connection for a short period of time after disconnect from the docking station during which time the network assumes that it is coupled to the mobile computing system. However, if the user does not close all the applications or the user wishes to edit the file or manipulate the network after undocking, the system may crash or hang up.
The present invention provides for maintaining application integrity in the hot networking environment, such that the appearance and disappearance of network resources can occur dynamically.